Lack of Awesomeness!
by crazy voodoo doll
Summary: The magical adventure of awesomeness...kind of...Editing eventually
1. Chapter 1

''I'm bored, let's go do something, let's go find a hollow, I want to go shopping, let's call Chad.'' and on and on and on and on … Rukia was slowly going crazy due to lack of excitement so Ichigo was thinking about something totally random when the little magical light bulb went off on the top of his head.

Then, right as he was about to say his idea she cut him off and BANG! He forgot.

So then he went to and typed in awesomeness. Then the screen popped up with SeaWorld.

As Rukia was looking over his shoulder she saw the world sea and thought octopi.

Yeah! SeaWorld let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go.

SHUTUP! I'm trying to read the prices, gosh.

Then the most awful thing happened, Rukia passed out on his floor as his dad was walking in his room.

The quickest thing he thought of was hiding her. So he threw her out the 2nd story window. Lol.

''oops'' when he threw her out she hit her head on a bowling ball? So once he got down there he drug her to the car and threw her in, buckled her up, and drove away.

During the drive he was wondering what would happen if she just disappeared. Relaxation, just for one day. That would be awesome. Maybe, but no, it would be so much easier, so then he pulled over about 1 mile from SeaWorld and got out the car and walked to Rukia's door opened the door and pushed her down the grassy hill beside him.

Then an overpowering sense of awesomeness came over him and he got in the car and walked to the car and drove away.

Back at Ichigo's home Kon was spazing from the absents of his friends.

He knew if he jumped out the window he could die but if he tried to go through the house he would be seen by someone. So then he decided to take a cat nap on Ichigo's bed. (What a lazy jerk)

As for Ichigo he was driving in the car listening to blood on the dance floor Ima monster.

When Rukia woke up on the hill she was shocked that she wasn't at SeaWorld.

So she followed the path of smashed weeds and as she came to the top of the hill she saw the magical sign that said SeaWorld. So she started to sprint towards the place as she fell over about 20 times in 3 minutes. All the cars driving by were staring at the retarded girl with no hand eye coordination.

As Rukia arrived at SeaWorld she saw Ichigo sitting in his car sleeping with the radio on '''saying ah oh gotta let go''. What was he listening to? We are in Japan he's listening to American music what a retard.

So Rukia started tapping on the window that woke up Ichigo and once he saw her face he had the look of what the crap and are you serious? So he got out the car and with a crazy look in her eye Rukia pulled him into SeaWorld.

As this is happening the people surround them were talking with a WTF look on their faces. And as Rukia saw this she started yelling at them saying what the heck are you looking at?

Then she drug him into the big tunnel that's where you could see all the fish ''whoa a fish, whoa a octopus, whoa a turtle, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH A SHARK HELP WE WILL ALL DIE AAAHHHH HELP ME .

In all the commotion Rukia dropped Ichigo and ran away. Leaving Ichigo in the big tunnel surrounded by the fish of all sizes. The big, the little, the green girls, and the pink boys.

Then as he walked out to the car he saw Rukia sitting in the car scared to death ''No more awesomeness for her.''


	2. Rukia's Revenge

The next morning began with a big boom and a crash. Rukia and Ichigo where fighting over the last banana in the fridge. (Again) then Ichigo realized ''Hey, I'm the biggest I need more fruits than you do''

Rukia ''Bull Shit! You ate all the other bananas without even thinking about me in your closet that smells like rotten food''

Then Ichigo came back with a snobby remark ''Well, you're in it that's why''

''Whatever, at least I don't smell like a rotten _STRAWBERRY!_''

Then Ichigo snapped. He whipped out his sword and Rukia stood looking like a hopeless deer in headlights. Then she quick picked up the limp body of Ichigo and held up a butter knife to his throat…

''THAT'S MY BODY YOU RETARD IF YOU KILL ME I WILL DIE IN THIS BODY TO! THEN YOU WILL GET KILLED BY A STUPID HOLLOW RUNNING AROUND TOWN! That's how hopeless you are you stupid piece of shit!''

And as Ichigo cradled his body in his arm like a baby Rukia took the last banana and ran up to Ichigo's closet, but that wasn't the last of her revenge for Ichigo throwing he out the window. She had a lot in plan for Ichigo.

(The next day at 3 a.m.)

As soon as Ichigo got up he noticed Rukia wasn't in the closet and out of curiousody ''snf snf snf snf''

Rukia was right for once it did smell like rotten food and for a fact he smelled bananas and as soon as he held up the blanket there were 7 bananas sitting, rotten, and not even eaten. From now on Ichigo wasn't going to let Rukia have any more bananas EVER.

But back to Rukia, Ichigo spun around and as soon as he took the first step he slipped on a banana peel. Then Rukia jumped out from under the bed and laughed her ss off.

The Ichigo stood up but right before he punched Rukia she said I think we're even. But if you hit me I have the right to hit you back when ever with no complaining and no resisting. This caught Ichigo's attention and he thought he would look embarrassed in front of his friends because of Rukia so he stopped and walked away with no remark.


End file.
